The present invention relates to novel thyroid receptor ligands and, more particularly, relates to novel oxamic acids, and derivatives thereof, which are useful in the treatment of obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism and related disorders and diseases such as diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis. Also provided are methods, pharmaceutical compositions and kits for treating such diseases and disorders.
It is generally accepted that thyroid hormones, specifically, biologically active iodothyronines, are critical to normal development and to maintaining metabolic homeostasis. Thyroid hormones stimulate the metabolism of cholesterol to bile acids and enhance the lipolytic responses of fat cells to other hormones.
Thyroid hormones also affect cardiac function both directly and indirectly, e.g., by increasing the metabolic rate. For example, tachycardia, increased stroke volume, increased cardiac index, cardiac hypertrophy, decreased peripheral vascular resistance and increased pulse pressure are observed in patients with hyperthyroidism.
Disorders of the thyroid are generally treated with hormone replacement by administering either naturally occurring thyroid hormones or thyromimetic analogues thereof which mimic the effects of thyroid hormones.
Two naturally occurring thyroid hormones, namely, thyroxine or 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetraiodo-L-thyronine (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cT4xe2x80x9d) and 3,5,3xe2x80x2-triiodo-L-thyronine (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cT3xe2x80x9d), are shown below: 
T3 is the more biologically active of the two and, as will be appreciated from the structural formulae provided above, differs from T4 by the absence of the 5xe2x80x2 iodine.
T3 may be produced directly from the thyroid gland, or, in peripheral tissues, by the removal of the 5xe2x80x2 iodine by deiodinase enzymes. Thyromimetic analogs are often designed to be structurally similar to T3. In addition, naturally occurring metabolites of T3 are known.
As discussed above, thyroid hormones affect cardiac functioning, for example, by causing an increase in the heart rate and, accordingly, an increase in oxygen consumption. While the increase in oxygen consumption may result in certain desired metabolic effects, nonetheless, it does place an extra burden on the heart, which in some situations, may give rise to damaging side effects. Therefore, as is known in the art, such as described by A. H. Underwood et al. in an article published in Nature, Vol. 324: pp. 425-429 (1986), efforts have been made to synthesize thyroid hormone analogs which function to lower lipids and serum cholesterol without generating the adverse cardiac effects referred to above.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,121; 4,826,876; 4,910,305; and 5,061,798 disclose certain thyroid hormone mimetics, namely, 3,5-dibromo-3xe2x80x2-[6-oxo-3(1H)-pyridazinylmethyl]-thyronines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,971 discloses certain thyromimetic cholesterol lowering agents, namely, 4-(3-cyclohexyl-4-hydroxy or -methoxy phenylsulfonyl)-3,5 dibromo-phenylacetic compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,772; 5,654,468; and 5,569,674 disclose certain lipid lowering agents, namely, heteroacetic acid derivatives, which compete with radiolabeled T3 in binding assays using rat liver nuclei and plasma membrane preparations.
Certain oxamic acids and derivatives thereof are known in the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,343 describes the use of certain oxamic acids to prevent immediate type hypersensitivity reactions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,290 describes the use of certain oxamic acids to control pests on animals and plants; U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,772 discloses certain oxamic acids as lipid lowering agents; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,947 describes the use of certain oxamic acids to improve damaged cerebral functions of the brain; and European Pat. Specification published as EP 580,550 discloses certain oxamic acid derivatives as hypocholesteremic agents.
In addition, certain oxamic acid derivatives of thyroid hormones are known in the art. For example, N. Yokoyama et al. in an article published in the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 38 (4): 695-707 (1995) describe replacing a xe2x80x94CH2 group in a naturally occurring metabolite of T3 with an xe2x80x94NH group resulting in xe2x80x94HNCOCO2H. Likewise, R. E. Steele et al. in an article published in International Congressional Service (Atherosclerosis X) 1066: 321-324 (1995) and Z. F. Stephan et al. in an article published in Atherosclerosis, 126: 53-63 (1996), describe certain oxamic acid derivatives useful as lipid-lowering thyromimetic agents yet devoid of undesirable cardiac activities.
All of the documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
The present invention provides compounds of Formula I: 
prodrugs thereof, geometric and optical isomers thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds, said prodrugs, and said isomers, wherein:
R1, R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OCF3 or xe2x80x94OC1-6 alkyl;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-12 alkyl optionally substituted with one to three substitutents independently selected from Group Z, C2-12 alkenyl, halogen, xe2x80x94CN, aryl, heteroaryl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR9R10, xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-NR9R10, xe2x80x94NR9C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NR9C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94NR9S(O)2R10, xe2x80x94(C1-6alkyl)-OR11, xe2x80x94OR11 or xe2x80x94S(O)aR12, provided that, where R5 is not fluoro, R4 is xe2x80x94S(O)2NR9R10, C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-NR9R10, xe2x80x94NR9C(O)R10, xe2x80x94NR9C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94NR9S(O)2R10, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-OR11, xe2x80x94OR11 or xe2x80x94S(O)aR12;
or R3 and R4 may be taken together to form a carbocyclic ring A of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)bxe2x80x94 or a heterocyclic ring A selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)cxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94 wherein Q is O, S or NR17, wherein said carbocyclic ring A and said heterocyclic ring A are each independently optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, halide or oxo;
R5 is fluoro, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy or OC(O)R9;
or R4 and R5 may be taken together to form a heterocyclic ring B selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CR9xe2x95x90CR10xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR9xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR9xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CR9xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
R6 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or trifluoromethyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
R8 is xe2x80x94OR9 or xe2x80x94NR19R20;
R9 and R10 for each occurrence are independently (A) hydrogen, (B) C1-12 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from Group V, (C) C2-12 alkenyl, (D) C3-10 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-6 alkyl, C2-5 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NR13R14, oxo, xe2x80x94OR18, xe2x80x94COOR18 or aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, (E) aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, or (F) het optionally substituted with X and Y;
or R9 and R10 for any occurrence may be taken together to form a heterocyclic ring C optionally further containing a second hetero group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR13xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and optionally further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-5 alkyl, oxo, xe2x80x94NR13R14, xe2x80x94OR18, xe2x80x94C(O)2R18, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94C(O)R9, aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, het optionally substituted with X and Y, C5-6 spirocycloalkyl, and a carbocyclic ring B selected from the group consisting of 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-membered partially and fully saturated, and unsaturated carbocyclic rings, and including any bicyclic group in which said carbocyclic ring B is fused to a carbocyclic ring C selected from the group consisting of 5-, 6-, 7-and 8-membered partially and fully saturated, and unsaturated carbocyclic rings;
R11 is C1-12 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from Group V, C2-12 alkenyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, monofluoromethyl, aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, het optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10 or xe2x80x94C(O)R9;
R12 is C1-12 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from Group V, C2-12 alkenyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, or het optionally substituted with X and Y;
R13 and R14 for each occurrence are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-C1-6 alkoxy, aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, het optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-heterocycle optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-hydroxy, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-halo, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-poly-halo, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-CONR15R16 or C3-10 cycloalkyl;
R15 and R16 for each occurrence are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl or aryl optionally substituted with X and Y;
R17 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94COR9 or xe2x80x94SO2R9;
R18 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-C1-6 alkoxy, aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, het optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-heterocycle optionally substituted with X and Y, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-hydroxy, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-halo, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-poly-halo, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-CONR15R16, xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl)-(C1-4 alkoxy) or C3-10 cycloalkyl;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
R20 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
W is O, S(O)d, CH2 or NR9;
Group Z is C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, halogen, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, hydroxy, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, aryl, heteroaryl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94S(O)aR12, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR9R10, xe2x80x94C(O)R9R10, and xe2x80x94NR9R10;
Group V is halogen, xe2x80x94NR13R14, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94OR9, oxo, trifluoromethyl, xe2x80x94CN, C3-10 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted with X and Y, and het optionally substituted with X and Y;
het for each occurrence is a heterocyclic ring D selected from the group consisting of 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-membered partially and fully saturated, and unsaturated, heterocyclic rings containing from one to four heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, and including any bicyclic group in which said heterocyclic ring D is fused to a benzene ring or a heterocyclic ring E selected from the group consisting of 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-membered partially and fully saturated, and unsaturated, heterocyclic rings containing from one to four heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S;
X and Y for each occurrence are independently (A) hydrogen, (B) halogen, (C) trifluoromethyl, (D) xe2x80x94OCF3, (E) xe2x80x94CN, (F) C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CF3 and phenyl, (G) C1-6 alkoxy, (H) aryl optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halogen, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CF3, C1-4 alkyl and C1-4 alkoxy, (I) xe2x80x94C(O)2R13, (J) xe2x80x94C(O)NR13R14, (K)xe2x80x94C(O)R13, (L) xe2x80x94NR13C(O)NR13R14 and (M) xe2x80x94NR13C(O)R14; or X and Y for any occurrence in the same variable may be taken together to form (a) a carbocyclic ring D of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)exe2x80x94 or (b) a heterocyclic ring F selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94O(CH2)fOxe2x80x94, (CH2)gNHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHNHxe2x80x94;
a and d are each independently 0, 1 or 2;
b is 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7;
c, f, g, j and k are each independently 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6; and
e is 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, designated the A Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein W is O.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the A Group, designated the B Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R1 is located at the 3 position, R2 is located at the 5 position, R3 is located at the 2xe2x80x2 position, R4 is located at the 3xe2x80x2 position, R5 is located at the 4xe2x80x2 position, and R6 is located at the 5xe2x80x2 position.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the B Group, designated the C Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R3 is hydrogen, or R3 and R4 are taken together to form a carbocyclic ring A of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)bxe2x80x94 or a heterocyclic ring A selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)c and xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94 wherein Q is O, S or NR17, wherein said carbocyclic ring A and said heterocyclic ring A are each independently optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, halide or oxo, R5 is hydroxy, R6 is hydrogen and R7 is hydrogen.
A preferred group of compounds pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the C Group, designated the D Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R1 and R2 are each independently methyl, bromo or chloro, and R8 is hydroxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, NH2 or NH(CH3).
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the E Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is S(O)2NR9R10, and R10 is hydrogen or methyl.
Particularly preferred compounds of the E Group are compounds wherein (a) R1 is chloro, R2 is methyl, R8 is ethoxy or hydroxy, R9 is ethyl and R10 is hydrogen, (b) R1 is chloro, R2 is methyl, R8 is ethoxy or hydroxy, R9 is n-butyl and R10 is hydrogen, (c) R1 is chloro, R2 is methyl, R8 is ethoxy or hydroxy, R9 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 cyclopropyl and R10 is hydrogen and (d) R1 is chloro, R2 is methyl, R8 is isopropoxy or hydroxy, R9 is cyclopropyl and R10 is hydrogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds.
Another preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the F Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is S(O)2NR9R10, and R9 and R10 are taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form N(CH2)4, N(CH2)5, morpholinr or 
Particularly preferred compounds of the F Group are those wherein R9 and R10 are taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form N(CH2)4.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the E Group, designated the G Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is hydrogen, isopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2-thienyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)2OH, exo-2-norbornyl, methyl, ethyl, 4-fluorophenyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl or n-decyl.
Particularly preferred compounds of the G Group are compounds wherein (a) R1 is chloro, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclopropyl and R10 is hydrogen, (b) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclopropyl and R10 is methyl, (c) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclobutyl and R10 is methyl, (d) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclopropyl and R10 is hydrogen and (e) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclobutyl and R10 is hydrogen; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the J Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10, and R10 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the J Group, designated the K group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-propyl, isobutyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, 4-fluorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2-thienyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclohexyl, endo-2-norbornyl, exo-2-norbornyl, (S)-1-phenylethyl, (R)-1-phenylethyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2-chlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-chlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-fluorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2-fluoro-4-chlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-3,4-difluorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-isopropylphenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2,3-dichlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2,4-dichlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-3,4-dichlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-3-trifluoromethyl-4-chlorophenyl, 4-phenylphenyl, 3-(2,4-dimethyl)pentyl, (R)-1-(1-naphthyl)ethyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, (R)-1-(2-naphthyl)ethyl, (R)-2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl, xe2x80x94CH2-(1-naphthyl), (R)-1-cyclohexylethyl, (S)-1-cyclohexylethyl, xe2x80x94CH2-3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-t-butylphenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-2,3-dichlorophenyl, 1-indanyl, (R)-1-indanyl, (S)-1-indanyl, 5-indanyl, 1-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl) or (R)-1-cyclohexylethyl.
Particularly preferred compounds of the K Group are compounds wherein (a) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is 3-(2,4-dimethyl)pentyl and R10 is hydrogen, (b) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclopropyl and R10 is methyl, (c) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclobutyl and R10 is methyl, (d) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is 3-(2,4-dimethyl)pentyl and R10 is hydrogen, (e) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is n-pentyl and R10 is methyl, (g) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is isopropyl and R10 is methyl, (h) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy, ethoxy or NH2, R9 is cyclobutyl and R10 is methyl and (i) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, R9 is cyclobutyl and R10 is methyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds.
Another preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, designated the L Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10, and R9 and R10 are taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form N(CH2)7, N(CH2)6, N(CH2)5, N(CH2)4, morpholine, 
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the M Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is xe2x80x94CH2NR9R10, and R10 is hydrogen, methyl or xe2x80x94COCH3.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the M Group, designated the N group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is methyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, exo-2-norbornyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-fluorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-chlorophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-4-isopropylphenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl, (R)-1-(1-naphthyl)ethyl, (R)-1-phenylethyl, (S)-1-phenylethyl, (R)-1-cyclohexylethyl, 1-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl), 1-indanyl or xe2x80x94CH2-(1-naphthyl).
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the O group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is xe2x80x94CH2NR9R10 and R9 and R10 are taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form N(CH2)6, morpholine, 
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the P Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is xe2x80x94NHCOR9.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the P Group, designated the Q Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is cyclopropyl or cyclobutyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the R Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is xe2x80x94S(O)2R12, and R12 is 4-chlorophenyl, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, CH2-cyclopropyl, isopropyl, CH2-cyclobutyl, CH2-cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, CH2-4-fluorophenyl, 4-tolyl, methyl, ethyl, n-butyl, CH2-phenyl or n-propyl.
Particularly preferred compounds of the R Group are compounds wherein (a) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R12 is ethyl, (b) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy and R12 is xe2x80x94CH2-cyclobutyl, (c) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy and R12 is xe2x80x94CH2-cyclohexyl, (d) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy and R12 is cyclopentyl, (e) R is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R12 is xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopropyl, (f) R1 is chloro, R2 is chloro, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R12 is xe2x80x94CH2-cyclobutyl, and (g) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R12 is xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopropyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the B Group, designated the S Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R1 and R2 are each independently methyl, bromo or chloro, R3 is hydrogen, R4 and R5 are taken together to form 
R6 is hydrogen, R7 is hydrogen, R8 is ethoxy, hydroxy or NH2, and R10 is hydrogen or methyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the T Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R3is hydrogen, and R4is xe2x80x94OR11.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the T Group, designated the U Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R11 is phenyl, 4-chlorophenyl or 4-fluorophenyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the V Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R3 is hydrogen, and R4 is xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-OR11. Particularly preferred compounds of the V Group are compounds wherein R4 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OR11.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the V Group, designated the W Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R11 is phenyl or 4-fluorophenyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the D Group, designated the X Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R3 and R4 are taken together to form a carbocyclic ring A of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)bxe2x80x94 or a heterocyclic ring A selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)c and xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94 wherein Q is O, S or NR17, wherein said carbocyclic ring A and said heterocyclic ring A are each independently optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, halide or oxo.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the X Group, designated the Y Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R3 and R4 are taken together to form said carbocyclic ring A.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the Y Group, designated the Z Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R3 and R4 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94.
Particularly preferred compounds of the Z Group are compounds wherein (a) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R3 and R4 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, (b) R1 is chloro, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R3 and R4 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94 and (c) R1 is methyl, R2 is methyl, R8 is hydroxy or ethoxy, and R3 and R4 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, designated the AA Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R8 is xe2x80x94OR9.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AA Group, designated the AB Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is C1-12 alkyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AB Group, designated the AC Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is methyl, isopropyl or ethyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AC Group, designated the AD Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is ethyl.
A preferred group of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of Formula I, and the prodrugs, geometric and optical isomers thereof, contains those pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs, and geometric and optical isomers wherein the salt is a potassium or a sodium salt.
A preferred group of compounds of Formula I, designated the AE Group, includes the specific compounds:
N-[3-chloro-4-(3-cyclopropylsulfamoyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-5-methyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-cyclopropylsulfamoyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-{4-[3-(cyclobutyl-methyl-carbamoyl)-4-hydroxy-phenoxy]-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl}-oxamic acid,
N-{3-chloro-4-[3-(cyclobutyl-methyl-carbamoyl)-4-hydroxy-phenoxy]-5-methyl-phenyl}-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(7-hydroxy-indan-4-yloxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-{3,5-dichloro-4-[3-(cyclobutyl-methyl-carbamoyl)-4-hydroxy-phenoxy]-phenyl}-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-dichloro-4-(3-cyclopentanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-dichloro-4-(3-cyclopropylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-dichloro-4-(3-cyclobutylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-cyclopropylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3-chloro-4-(3-cyclobutylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-5-methyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-cyclobutylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-cyclopentylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3-chloro-4-(3-cyclopentylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-5-methyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-dichloro-4-(3-cyclopentylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-cyclohexylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3-chloro-4-(3-cyclohexylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-5-methyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-dichloro-4-(3-cyclohexylmethanesulfonyl-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-dichloro-4-3-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-{4-[3-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-4-hydroxy-phenoxy]-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl}-oxamic acid,
N-{3-chloro-4-[3-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-4-hydroxy-phenoxy]-5-methyl-phenyl}-oxamic acid, and the prodrugs and geometric and optical isomers thereof, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs and isomers.
A preferred group of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs, and geometric and optical isomers of the AE Group, designated the AF Group, contains those pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs, and geometric and optical isomers wherein the salt is a potassium or a sodium salt.
A preferred group of the compounds, and geometric and optical isomers thereof, of the compounds of the AE group, designated the AG Group, contains the ethyl esters of those compounds.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the B Group, designated the AH Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R5 is fluoro.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AH Group, designated the Al Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R4 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl or cyclobutyl-methyl-carbamoyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the Al Group, designated the AJ Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R1 and R2 are each independently methyl or chloro.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AJ Group, designated the AK Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R1 and R2 are each methyl.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AJ Group, designated the AL Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R1 and R2 are each chloro.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AJ Group, designated the AM Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R7 is hydrogen, and R8 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94OR9.
A preferred group of compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, of the AM Group, designated the AN Group, contains those compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, as shown above, wherein R9 is methyl or ethyl.
A preferred group of compounds of Formula I, designated the AO Group, includes the specific compounds:
N-[4-(4-Fluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-Dichloro-4-(4-fluoro-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-Dichloro-4-(3,4-difluoro-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-Methyl-4-Fluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dichloro-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-Dichloro-4-(3-chloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3,4-Difluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-Chloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(3-Methyl-4-fluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-Dichloro-4-(4-fluoro-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[3,5-Dichloro-4-(3,4-difluoro-phenoxy)-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-{4-[3-(Cyclobutyl-methyl-carbamoyl)-4-fluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid,
N-[4-(4-Fluoro-phenoxy)-3,5-dimethyl-phenyl]-oxamic acid, and the prodrugs and geometric and optical isomers thereof, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs and isomers.
A preferred group of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs, and geometric and optical isomers of the AO Group, designated the AP Group, contains those pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds, prodrugs, and geometric and optical isomers wherein the salt is a potassium or a sodium salt.
A preferred group of the compounds, and geometric and optical isomers thereof, of the compounds of the AO group, designated the AQ Group, contains the ethyl esters of those compounds.
This invention provides methods of treating a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis, in a mammal (including a human being) which comprise administering to said mammal an effective treating amount of a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, such prodrug, or such isomer, as described above.
In another aspect, this invention provides methods of treating a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis, in a mammal (including a human being) which comprise administering to said mammal effective treating amounts of a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, such prodrug, or such isomer, as described above, and an anorectic agent.
In another aspect, this invention provides methods of treating a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis, in a mammal (including a human being) which comprise administering to said mammal effective treating amounts of a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, such prodrug, or such isomer, as described above, and a lipase inhibitor.
In a preferred aspect, this invention provides methods of treating obesity in mammals (including a human being) which comprise administering to said mammal an obesity treating effective amount of compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above.
In another aspect, this invention provides methods of treating obesity in mammals (including a human being) which comprise administering to said mammal obesity treating effective amounts of a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, and an anorectic agent.
In another aspect, this invention provides methods of treating obesity, in a mammal (including a human being) which comprise administering to said mammal obesity treating effective amounts of a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, such prodrug, or such isomer, as described above, and a lipase inhibitor.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, an anorectic agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, a lipase inhibitor and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis, in a mammal (including a human being) comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis, in a mammal (including a human being) comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, an anorectic agent, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis, in a mammal (including a human being) comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, a lipase inhibitor, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another preferred aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating obesity in a mammal (including a human being) comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In yet another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating obesity in a mammal (including a human being) comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, an anorectic agent, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In yet another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating obesity in a mammal (including a human being) comprising a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, a lipase inhibitor, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier.
In another aspect, this invention provides kits for the treatment of a condition selected from obesity, hyperlipidemia, glaucoma, cardiac arrhythmia, skin disorders, thyroid disease, hypothyroidism, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesteremia, depression and osteoporosis which comprise: a first compound, said first compound being a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, carrier or diluent, in a first unit dosage form; a second compound, said second compound being an anorectic agent or a lipase inhibitor, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, carrier or diluent, in a second unit dosage form; and a container.
In another preferred aspect, this invention provides kits for the treatment of a obesity which comprise: a first compound, said first compound being a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or an optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, carrier or diluent, in a first unit dosage form; a second compound, said second compound being an anorectic agent or a lipase inhibitor, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, carrier or diluent, in a second unit dosage form; and a container.
Unless otherwise provided herein:
xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched hydrocarbon chain radical, including as the case may be, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl and the like;
xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched unsaturated, univalent aliphatic radical;
xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical which is attached to the remainder of the molecule by oxygen, including as the case may be, for example, methoxy;
xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched acyclic hydrocarbon radical with one triple bond, including as the case may be, for example, acetylene;
xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d (carbocycle) means an unsaturated, or a partially or fully saturated, ring having only carbon atoms in its nucleus, including as the case may be an aryl (an organic radical derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon by the removal of one atom, e.g., phenyl from benzene, also including, for example, naphthyl);
xe2x80x9ccycloalkanexe2x80x9d means a saturated, monocyclic hydrocarbon, including as the case may be, for example, cyclohexane;
xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a monocyclic or polycyclic radical derived from a cycloalkane, including as the case may be, for example, cyclohexyl;
xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means a radical derived from the elements fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine;
xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d) means a radical derived from an unsaturated, or a partially or fully saturated, monocyclic or polycyclic ring of different types of atoms, and includes aromatic and non-aromatic heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms each selected from O, S and N; examples of heterocyclic groups include, e.g., benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, furyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, isoquinolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, piperazinyl, piperidyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, quinolyl, tetrahydroisoquinoly, tetrahydroquinolyl, tetrahydrothienyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiophenyl and triazolyl; where heterocyclic groups are specifically recited or covered as substituents for the compounds of Formula I, it is understood that, unless specifically noted otherwise, all suitable isomers of such heterocyclic groups are intended;
a xe2x80x9chydratexe2x80x9d is a crystalline substance containing one or more molecules of water of crystallization, i.e., a substance containing water combined in the molecular form;
xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d means that the carrier, diluent, vehicle excipients, and/or salt must be compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation, and not deleterious to the recipient thereof;
xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d of the compounds of this invention may be formed of the compound itself, prodrugs, e.g. esters, isomers and the like, and include all of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts which are most often used in pharmaceutical chemistry; for example, salts may be formed with inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, carboxylic acids, sulfonic acids including such agents as naphthalenesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, hydroxyethanesulfonic, methanesulfonic (xe2x80x9cmesylatexe2x80x9d), benzenesulfonic (xe2x80x9cbesylatexe2x80x9d) and toluenesulfonic acids, e.g., p-toluenesulfonic (xe2x80x9ctosylatexe2x80x9d), sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, tartaric acid, pyrosulfuric acid, metaphosphoric acid, succinic acid, formic acid, phthalic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, ascorbic acid, glycollic acid, gluconic acid, mandelic acid, glutamic acid, aspartic acid, fumaric acid, pyruvic acid, phenylacetic acid, pamoic acid, nicotinic acid, and the like; suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts also include alkali metal salts (e.g. sodium, potassium salts), alkaline earth metal salts (e.g. magnesium, calcium salts), amine salts (e.g. ammonium, alkylammonium, dialkylammonium, trialkylammonium, tetraalkylammonium, diethanolaminium, tri-ethanolaminium and guanidinium salts); preferred salts include salts of organic acids selected from formic, acetic, trifluoroacetic, propionic, benzoic, citric, maleic, tartaric, methanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic or toluenesulfonic, salts of inorganic acids selected from hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric or phosphoric, amino acids selected from aspartic and glutamic, and salts of sodium and potassium;
a xe2x80x9cpolymorphxe2x80x9d is a substance that occurs in two or more forms;
a xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d is a drug precursor which, following administration, releases the drug in vivo via some chemical or physiological process (e.g., a prodrug on being brought to the physiological pH or through enzyme action is converted to the desired drug form); exemplary prodrugs upon cleavage release the corresponding free acid, and such hydrolyzable ester-forming residues of the compounds of Formula I include but are not limited to those having a carboxyl moiety wherein the free hydrogen is replaced by (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C7)alkanoyloxymethyl, 1-(alkanoyloxy)ethyl having from 4 to 9 carbon atoms, 1-methyl-1-(alkanoyloxy)-ethyl having from 5 to 10 carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyloxymethyl having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, 1-(alkoxy-carbonyloxy)ethyl having from 4 to 7 carbon atoms, 1-methyl-1-(alkoxy-carbonyloxy)ethyl having from 5 to 8 carbon atoms, N-(alkoxycarbonyl)aminomethyl having from 3 to 9 carbon atoms, 1-(N-(alkoxycarbonyl)amino)ethyl having from 4 to 10 carbon atoms, 3-phthalidyl, 4-crotonolactonyl, gamma-butyrolacton-4-yl, di-N,N-(C1-C2)alkylamino(C2-C3)alkyl (such as b-dimethylaminoethyl), carbamoyl-(C1-C2)alkyl, N,N-di(C1-C2)alkylcarbamoyl-(C1-C2)alkyl and piperidino-, pyrrolidino- or morpholino(C2-C3)alkyl;
a xe2x80x9cradicalxe2x80x9d is a group of atoms that behaves as a single atom in a chemical reaction, e.g., an organic radical is a group of atoms which confers characteristic properties on a compound containing it, or which remains unchanged during a series of reactions;
a xe2x80x9csolvatexe2x80x9d is a molecular or ionic complex of molecules or ions of a solvent with those of a solute; a xe2x80x9csolvatexe2x80x9d wherein the solvent is water, forms xe2x80x9chydratesxe2x80x9d or hydrated ions;
xe2x80x9cspirocycloalkylxe2x80x9d means cycloalkyl having a spiro union (the union formed by a single atom which is the only common member of the rings); and
xe2x80x9ctreating,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctreatxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d includes, inter alia, preventative (e.g., prophylactic), palliative and curative treatment.
Unless otherwise noted, throughout this document: xc2x0 C. is degrees Centigrade, % is percent, Calc. is calculated data, cm is centimeter, DEE is diethyl ether, DME is dimethyl ether, DMF is dimethylformamide, DMSO is dimethylsulfoxide, DTT is dithiothreitol, EtOAc is ethyl acetate, EtOH is ethanol, Found is found data, g is gram or grams, h is hour or hours, kg is kilogram or kilograms, KOH is potassium hydroxide, L is liter or liters, M is molar (concentration), MeOH is methanol, mg is milligram or milligrams, min is minute or minutes, mL is milliliter or milliliters, mm is millimole or millimoles, mM is millimolar (concentration), MS is mass spectrum, N is normal (concentration), NaOH is sodium hydroxide, nM is nanomolar (concentration), NMR is proton nuclear magentic resonance spectrum, psi is pounds per square inch, RT is room temperature, TEA is triethylamine, TFA is trifluoroacetic acid, THF is tetrahydrofuran, xcexcg is microgram or micrograms, and xcexcL is microliter or microliters.
As disclosed herein, a compound within the scope of Formula I shall at all times be understood to include all active forms of such compounds, including, for example, the free form thereof, e.g., the free acid or base form and also, all prodrugs, polymorphs, hydrates, solvates, stereoisomers, e.g., diastereomers and enantiomers, and the like, and all pharmaceutically acceptable salts as described above. It will also be appreciated that suitable active metabolites of compounds within the scope of Formula I, in any suitable form, are also included herein.
More specifically, certain compounds suitable for use in the present invention such as, for example, certain compounds of Formula I may have asymmetric centers and therefore exist in different enantiomeric forms. All suitable optical isomers and stereoisomers of such compounds, and mixtures thereof, are considered to be within the scope of the invention. With respect to such compounds, the present invention includes the use of a racemate, a single enantiomeric form, a single diastereomeric form, or mixtures thereof, as suitable. Moreover, such compounds may also exist as tautomers. Accordingly, the present invention relates to the use of all such suitable tautomers and mixtures thereof.
In addition, those skilled in the art will easily recognize that physiologically active compounds which have accessible hydroxy groups are frequently administered in the form of pharmaceutically acceptable esters. The compounds of this invention can be administered as esters, formed on the hydroxy groups. While the mechanism has not yet been investigated and not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that such esters are metabolically cleaved in the body, and that the actual drug is the hydroxy compound itself. It is possible, as has long been known in pharmaceutical chemistry, to adjust the rate or duration of action of the compound by suitable choices of ester groups.
Those skilled in the art will understand from this disclosure how to prepare the compounds of the present invention using any suitable known method. Moreover, the reaction SCHEMES of the present description illustrate the preparation of the compounds of the present invention and, unless otherwise indicated, R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R9, R10, X and Y in the reaction SCHEMES are as described above, Q of compound 14 of SCHEME A is preferably sodium or potassium, X1 of SCHEMES D, I and L is preferably halide or sulfonate, T of SCHEMES K and L is as described below. In addition, the Examples provided herein further illustrate the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
The subject invention also includes isotopically-labelled compounds, which are identical to those recited in Formula I, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 31P, 32P, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e.,2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically-labelled compounds of Formula I of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the SCHEME and/or in the EXAMPLES below, by substituting a readily available isotopically-labelled reagent for a non-isotopically labelled reagent.
The starting materials for each synthetic SCHEME and EXAMPLE provided by this description are either commercially available or can be prepared according to methods known to those skilled in the art such as described, for example, in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,772; 5,569,674; and 5,654,468, and European Patent Specification published as EP 580,550.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared from a common intermediate 1 as described below 
which itself may be synthesized according to any suitable method known in the art. More specifically, those skilled in the art will understand based upon the present disclosure how to prepare the common intermediate 1 wherein W is oxygen, (SO2)d, CH2 or NR9 where d and R9 are as described above. It is particularly preferred that W is oxygen.
For example, common intermediate 1 wherein W is oxygen (xe2x80x9c1(a)xe2x80x9d) can be prepared by either 
coupling a 4-nitrophenol (or a corresponding thiophenol) 2 with a bis-aryl iodonium tetrafluoroborate 3 at about RT in a suitable organic solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, chloroform, DMF or DMSO, in the presence of a suitable copper catalyst such as, for example, copper bronze and a suitable base such as, for example, TEA, potassium-t-butoxide or sodium hydride (J. Med. Chem, 38: 695-707 (1995)); 
coupling a 4-halonitrobenzene 4 (M is halogen), such as, for example, a 4-iodonitrobenzene, a 4-bromonitrobenzene, or a 4-chloronitrobenzene, with a phenol (or a thiophenol) 5 such as, for example, a 4-fluorophenol, at a suitable elevated temperature (greater than about 120xc2x0 C., e.g., about 130xc2x0 C.) in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, or potassium-t-butoxide, in a polar inert solvent such as, for example, DMSO or N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP); or 
coupling (at RT in dichloromethane) a phenylboronic acid 6 with a 4-nitrophenol 2 in the presence of copper (II) acetate and a suitable base such as, for example, TEA, pyridine or a mixture of TEA and pyridine. (Tetrahedron. Left., 39:2933-2936, 2937-2940 (1998)).
Embodiments of the present invention wherein R4 of a compound of Formula I is located at the 3xe2x80x2 position and is sulfonamide, amide, e.g., carboxamide, methylamino, carbamoyl or sulfamoyl, aryloxy, e.g., phenyloxy or benzyloxy, phenylsulfone or alkylsulfone, can be prepared, e.g., according to SCHEMES A and B, C and D, E, F, G and J, H, and I, respectively, provided by the present description hereinbelow.
In addition, a compound of Formula I wherein R4 is located at the 3xe2x80x2 position and R3 is located at the 2xe2x80x2 position and taken together are indanyl or tetrahydronaphthalyl can be prepared according to SCHEMES K and L, also provided by the present description hereinbelow.
Further, a compound of Formula I wherein R4 is located at the 3xe2x80x2 position and R5 is located at the 4xe2x80x2 position and R4 and R5 are taken together to form an indolyl can be prepared according to SCHEME M, provided hereinbelow.
Further yet, a compound of Formula I wherein R5 is located at the 4xe2x80x2 position and is fluoro can be prepared according to SCHEME N, provided hereinbelow.
In SCHEMES A and C described hereinbelow, the starting material (xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d) is the common intermediate 1 wherein R5 is located at the 4xe2x80x2 position and is methoxy or (xe2x80x9cMeOxe2x80x9d). In SCHEMES E, H and I described hereinbelow, the starting material (xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d) is the common intermediate 1 wherein R5 is located at the 4xe2x80x2 position and is MeO and R4 is located at the 3xe2x80x2 position and is hydrogen. In SCHEME N, the starting material (xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d) is compound 5 wherein R5 is at the 4xe2x80x2 position and is fluoro.
It should be understood that the following SCHEMES are provided solely for the purposes of illustration and do not limit the invention which is defined by the claims. 
By Scheme A
The nitro intermediate A can be converted to the 3xe2x80x2-sulfonamide 7 or 8 by reaction of a 3xe2x80x2-chlorosulfonylated intermediate of A and a primary or secondary amine in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, THF, MeOH, EtOH or acetonitrile, in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, TEA or diisopropylethylamine. Chlorosulfonylation of A can be performed by stirring a solution of A in a neat chlorosulfonic acid at from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.
The sulfonamide 7 can be converted to the sulfonamide 8 by alkylation. A preferred alkylation method uses a suitable alkylated agent such as, for example, an alkyl halide, in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, potassium carbonate, sodium hydride, potassium t-butoxide, NaOH or KOH, in a suitable organic solvent such as, for example, acetone, THF, DMSO, 2-propanol or an aqueous MeOH solution.
Demethylation of 8 to the phenol 9 can be accomplished by reaction of 8 with a suitable boron trihalide such as, for example, boron tribromide or boron trichloride, in a suitable organic solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane or chloroform. Nitro reduction of 9 to the aniline 10 can be effected using methods well known in the art such as, for example, hydrogenation or reduction with zinc dust or tin (II) chloride.
The aniline 10 can be converted to the oxamate 11 by reaction of 10 with diethyl oxalate at about 120xc2x0 C. for from about 5 to about 24 h, or with ethyl oxalyl chloride at about RT in a suitable anhydrous aprotic solvent such as, for example, DEE, dichloromethane, chloroform or THF.
The oxamate 11 may be converted to the oxamic acid 12 and the oxamide 13 using conventional methods well known in the relevant art. For example, the ester 11 may be hydrolyzed to the acid 12 using suitable aqueous alkalides such as, for example, alkali metal carbonates or hydroxides in an aqueous MeOH solution. The oxamide 13 can be synthesized by reacting the ester 11 with an amine in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, chloroform, THF or MeOH.
The acid 12 can be converted to salts 14 such as, for example, metal or ammonium salts by treatment of 12 with an equivalent amount of the corresponding base such as, for example, alkali or ammonium hydroxides, or by exchange with carboxylic acid salts or alkali siloxides, or, by ion exchange methods known in the art.
By Scheme B
The primary aniline 10 can be converted to the secondary aniline 15 according to methods well known in the art for conversion of a primary to a secondary amine such as, for example, by reductive alkylation. A preferred reductive alkylation method employs an aldehyde, or a ketone, and a reducing agent in a suitable solvent and is best performed in the presence of about 3xe2x96xa1 molecular sieves. Preferred reducing agents are sodium cyanoborohydride, sodium triacetoxy-borohydride and sodium borohydride. Preferred organic solvents are EtOH and MeOH.
The resultant aniline 15 can be converted to the oxamate 16 and then the acid 17 by, e.g., methods analogous to those that have been previously described in SCHEME A discussed above.
By Scheme C
The nitro intermediate A can be converted to the aldehyde 18 by formylation. A preferred formylation method can be accomplished by reaction of A with hexamethylenetetramine at about 65xc2x0 C. in a suitable solvent such as, for example, TFA.
The aldehyde 18 can be oxidized to the carboxylic acid 19 by methods well known in the art, e.g., Jones oxidation. Preferred oxidation methods include Jones oxidation and those employing sodium hypochlorite. Reaction of the aldehyde 18 with Jones reagent (chromic acid/aqueous sulfuric acid) in acetone affords the carboxylic acid 19.
The nitro containing carboxylic acid compound 19 can be converted to the oxamate 20 in three steps (demethylation, nitro reduction and oxamate formation) by, e.g., procedures analogous to those described in SCHEME A provided hereinabove.
The oxamate 20 can be converted to the 3xe2x80x2-carboxamide derivative 21 according to methods known in the art. For example, employment of an acid chloride or anhydride (symmetrical or mixed) of 20 with an amine in a suitable dried aprotic solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, THF, DME or DEE, in the presence of a base such as TEA, dimethylaminopyridine or pyridine, are two commonly used methods. Another method utilizes the reaction of 20 and the requisite amine in an aprotic solvent with any of the standard carbodiimide coupling reagents such as, for example, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 2-ethoxy-1-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinolone and benzotriazol-1-yloxytris (dimethylamino)-phosphonium-hexafluorophosphate.
The ester 21 can be hydrolyzed to the oxamic acid 22 by, e.g., the procedure analogous to that described in SCHEME A discussed above.
By Scheme D
The amide 23 can be prepared by reaction of an acid chloride or anhydride (symmetrical or mixed) of 19 with a primary amine in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane, THF, DME, DEE in the presence of a base such as, for example, TEA, DMAP or pyridine.
The amide 23 can be alkylated to the amide 24 by reaction of carboxamide anion of 23 with a suitable alkylation agent such as, for example, an alkyl halide. The carboxamide anion of 23 can be generated in DMF with a suitable base such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium hydride. The alkylation of 23 can also be performed by phase transfer catalysis without solvent or with a suitable solvent such as, for example, DMF or DMSO. The phase transfer reaction uses tetrabutylammonium bromide (xe2x80x9cTBABxe2x80x9d) as the phase transfer agent and potassium carbonate, KOH or NaOH as the base.
The amide 24 can be converted to the corresponding compound 21, e.g., in three steps by procedures analogous to those described in SCHEME A discussed above.
By Scheme E
The compound B can be converted to the oxamate 25, e.g., in three steps by procedures analogous to those described in SCHEME A provided hereinabove.
Formylation of 25 can be accomplished by a formylation procedure analogous to that described in SCHEME C provided hereinabove.
The aldehyde 26 can be converted to the, e.g., methylamino, derivative 27 by methods known in the art. A preferred method utilizes reductive amination. For example, the reductive amination can be accomplished by the reaction of the aldehyde 26 with an amine and a reducing agent in a suitable solvent and is best performed in the presence of 3xe2x96xa1 molecular sieves. Preferred reducing agents are sodium cyanoborohydride, sodium triacetoxyborohydride and sodium borohydride. Preferred organic solvents include EtOH, MeOH and 1,2-dichloroethane.
By Scheme F
The oxamate 25 can be converted to the nitro compound 28 by nitration. The nitro compound 28 can be reduced to the corresponding aniline 29 by, e.g., catalytic hydrogenation or chemical reduction with zinc dust or tin (II) chloride. Acylation of 29 with carbonyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, TEA or N,N-diisopropylethylamine, affords diacylated compound 30. The diacylated oxamate 30 can be converted to the oxamic acid 32 by hydrolysis with a suitable base such as, for example, NaOH or KOH in an aqueous MeOH solution. Sulfonylation of 29 with sulfonyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, TEA or N,N-diisopropylethyl amine, yields disulfonylated compound 31. Hydrolysis of 31 with a suitable base such as, for example, NaOH or KOH, in an aqueous MeOH solution at about 50xc2x0 C. produces the oxamic acid 33.
By Scheme G
The benzyl ether 37 can be converted to the phenol 38 by debenzylation. Treatment of 37 with thioanisole in TFA at ambient temperature affords 38. Conversion of 38 to the phenyl ether 39 can be accomplished by coupling 38 with aryliodonium tetrafluoroborate and copper bronze in the presence of triethyl amine in dichloromethane or coupling 38 with arylboronic acid and copper (II) acetate in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, TEA, pyridine, or a mixture of TEA and pyridine. Conversion of 39 to the oxamate 40 can be accomplished, e.g., in three steps (demethylation, nitro reduction and oxamate formation) according to procedures analogous to those described in Scheme A discussed above. The oxamic acid 41 is prepared by alkaline hydrolysis of ester 40.
By Scheme H
Treatment of B with an arylsulfonic acid in the presence of Eaton""s Reagent at elevated temperature provides a 3xe2x80x2-aryl sulfone 42. Demethylation of 42 followed by hydrogenation and then reaction with ethyl oxalyl chloride provides the oxamate 43. The oxamate 43 may be hydrolysed to the oxamic acid 44 using a base, such as, for example, NaOH or KOH.
By Scheme I
The nitro compound B can be converted to the 3xe2x80x2-sulfinic acid 45 by treatment with chlorosulfonic acid followed by reduction with sodium sulfite in the presence of a base such as, for example, sodium bicarbonate or NaOH. Treatment of the sulfinic acid 45 with alkyl halide in the presence of a base such as, for example, NaOH, KOH, potassium t-butoxide, sodium hydride or sodium methoxide, provides the alkyl sulfone 46. The nitro compound 46 can be converted to the oxamate 47 via demethylation, hydrogenation and oxamate formation. Hydrolysis of the oxamate 47 under basic conditions provides the oxamic acid 48.
By Scheme J
The methyl ether 18 can be converted to the phenol 49 using procedures analogous to those described in SCHEME A. The phenol 49 can be protected as the trimethylsilylethoxymethyl ether 50 by treatment with a strong base such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium t-butoxide in an aprotic solvent, e.g., THF, followed by treatment with trimethylsilylethoxymethyl chloride (xe2x80x9cSEMCLxe2x80x9d).
Treatment of the aldehyde 50 with a reducing agent such as, for example, diisobutylaluminum hydride (xe2x80x9cDIBALHxe2x80x9d) in an aprotic solvent, e.g., dichloromethane or THF affords 51. Reaction of alcohol 51 with a suitable phenol utilizing an azodicarbonyl compound, e.g., 1,1xe2x80x2-(azodicarbonyl)dipiperidine or diethylazo-dicarboxylate and a phosphine such as, for example, triphenyl- or tributylphosphine in an aprotic solvent, e.g., THF or toluene, provides the ether 52.
Removal of the xe2x80x9cSEMxe2x80x9d protecting group present in 52 under acidic conditions such as, for example, sulfuric or mineral acid in an alcoholic solvent, e.g., MeOH or EtOH, or alternatively, fluoride-mediated conditions (tetrabutylammonium fluoride/THF, hydrogen fluoride/acetonitrile) affords phenol 53. Reduction of the nitro group present in 53 by refluxing in acetic acid with a powdered metal, e.g., zinc or iron, provides the amine 54. Conversion to the oxamate 55 and the associated oxamic acids and oxamides is accomplished utilizing procedures analogous to those detailed in SCHEME A.
By Scheme K
Compounds 56-62 can be prepared according to procedures analogous to those described above in accordance with well known methods in the art. Those skilled in the art would understand from the present disclosure and, in particular, from SCHEME A, how to convert compound 62 to the oxamate derivatives detailed in SCHEME K. T completes, as discussed above where R3 and R4 are taken together, a carbocyclic ring A of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)bxe2x80x94 or a heterocyclic ring A selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)cxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94 wherein b, Q, c, j and k are as described above, and wherein said carbocyclic ring A and said heterocyclic ring A are each independently optionally substituted with one or more substituents (e.g., R21, R22) independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, halide or oxo, as also described above.
By Scheme L
Exhaustive treatment of 63 with a strong base such as, for example, lithium hexamethyidisilizane, lithium diisopropylamide or potassium t-butoxide and a suitable alkyl halide in an aprotic solvent, e.g., THF, affords the bis-alkylated intermediate 65. This process is carried out in a stepwise manner where R21 and R22 are different, and in a single reaction flask where R21 and R22 are the same.
One of the methyl ethers present in 65 can be selectively deprotected by utilizing boron trichloride or aluminum chloride in an aprotic solvent, e.g., dichloromethane or toluene.
Reduction of the ketone functionality present in 66 can be accomplished by treatment with a hydrosilane, preferably, triethylsilane, in the presence of an acid, e.g., methanesulfonic acid or TFA, with or without a solvent present. Solvents can be either protic or aprotic, with dichloromethane being preferred. Those skilled in the art will understand from the present disclosure how to convert the resultant reduced compounds to target oxamate derivatives.
T is as described for SCHEME K.
By Scheme M
The indole 69 can be prepared by coupling the commercially available 5-hydroxy indole 67 with the 4-iodonitrobenzene 68 at about 125xc2x0 C. in the presence of potassium carbonate for about 3 h. The nitro compound 69 is converted to the target compound 70 via hydrogenation and oxamate formation.
By Scheme N
The diaryl ether 72 is prepared by coupling of the commercially available fluorophenol 71 with the 4-halonitrobenzene 4 at 130xc2x0 C. in NMP in the presence of KOH. The oxamic acid 73 is synthesized from the nitro compound 72 via hydrogenation, acylation, and hydrolysis.
In the preparation of the compounds of Formula I it is noted that, as would be appreciated by those skilled in the art, some of the methods useful for the preparation of such compounds, e.g., as exemplified by SCHEMES J and L discussed above, may require protection of a particular functionality, e.g., to prevent interference by such functionality in reactions at other sites within the molecule or to preserve the integrity of such functionality. The need for, and type of, such protection is readily determined by one skilled in the art, and will vary depending on, for example, the nature of the functionality and the conditions of the selected preparation method. See, e.g., T. W. Greene, Protective Groups in Orqanic Svnthesis, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1991. Suitable protecting groups for any particular functionality would include those which are not substantially chemically reactive under the reaction conditions described and which can be removed without substantially chemically altering other functionalities of any given intermediate of the compound of Formula I, or of the compound of Formula I itself. The protecting group can be removed as so desired in any given preparation method, e.g., in a subsequent step.
Some of the Formula I compounds of this invention are acidic and they form a salt with a pharmaceutically acceptable cation. Some of the Formula I compounds of this invention are basic and they form a salt with a pharmaceutically acceptable anion. All such salts are within the scope of this invention and they can be prepared by conventional methods such as combining the acidic and basic entities, usually in a stoichiometric ratio, in either an aqueous, non-aqueous or partially aqueous medium, as appropriate. The salts are recovered either by filtration, by precipitation with a non-solvent followed by filtration, by evaporation of the solvent, or, in the case of aqueous solutions, by lyophilization, as appropriate. The compounds can be obtained in crystalline form by dissolution in an appropriate solvent(s) such as ethanol, hexanes or water/ethanol mixtures.
Preferred anorectic agents in the compositions, methods and kits of this invention include phenylpropanolamine, ephedrine, pseudoephedrine, phentermine, a neuropeptide Y antagonist, a cholecystokinin-A agonist, a monoamine reuptake inhibitor, a sympathiomimetic agent, a serotoninergic agent, a dopamine agonist, a melanocyte-stimulating hormone receptor agonist or mimetic, a cannabinoid receptor antagonist, a melanocyte-stimulating hormone analog, a melanin concentrating hormone antagonist, the OB protein, a leptin analog, a galanin antagonist and an orexin receptor antagonist.
A preferred monoamine reuptake inhibitor is sibutramine.
Preferred serotoninergic agents include dexfenfluramine and fenfluramine.
A preferred dopamine agonist is bromocriptine.
A preferred lipase inhibitor is tetrahydrolipstatin.
Suitable anorectic agents for the compositions, methods and kits of this invention can be prepared using methods known to those skilled in the art, for example, phentermine can be prepared as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,345; sibutramine can be prepared as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,629; fenfluramine and dexfenfluramine can be prepared as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,834; and bromocriptine can be prepared as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,814 and 3,752,888.
Suitable lipase inhibitors can be prepared using methods known to those skilled in the art, for example, tetrahydrolipstatin {(2S,3S,5S)-5-[(S)-2-formamido-4-methyl-valeryloxy]-2-hexyl-3-hydroxy-hexadecanoic 1,3 acid lactone} can be prepared as described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,274,143; 5,420,305; 5,540,917; and 5,643,874.
The administration of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present invention and an anorectic agent or a lipase inhibitor, as the case may be, according to this invention can be sequential in time or simultaneous with the simultaneous method being generally preferred. For sequential administration, a compound, a prodrug, an isomer or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present invention and an anorectic agent or a lipase inhibitor, as the case may be, can be administered in any order. In addition, for sequential administration, the compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present invention and the anorectic agent (or the lipase inhibitor as the case may be), can be administered in any order. It is generally preferred that such administration be oral. It is even more preferred that the administration be oral and simultaneous. However, for example, if the subject being treated is unable to swallow, or oral absorption is otherwise impaired or undesirable, parenteral or transdermal administration will be appropriate. Where the administration is sequential, the administration of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present invention and an anorectic agent or a lipase inhibitor, as the case may be, can be by the same method or by different methods.
The dose of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention to be administered to a human or animal is rather widely variable and subject to the judgment of the attending physician or veterinarian. As would be understood by those skilled in the art, it may be necessary to adjust the dose of a compound, prodrug or isomer of this invention when it is administered in the form of a salt, e.g., where the salt forming moiety of which has an appreciable molecular weight. The general range of effective administration rates of the compounds, prodrugs, isomers or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention is from about 0.001 mg/kg body weight to about 100 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day. A preferred range of effective administration rates of the compounds, prodrugs, isomers or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention is from about 0.01 mg/kg body weight to about 50 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day. While it may be practical to administer the daily dose of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention, in portions, at various hours of the day, in any given case, the amount of compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt administered will depend on such factors as the solubility of the compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention, the formulation used and the route of administration (e.g., orally, transdermally, parenterally or topically).
Dosages of the compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be administered to humans by any suitable route, with oral administration being preferable. Individual tablets or capsules should generally contain from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg of compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention, in a suitable pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, diluent or carrier. Dosages for intravenous administration are generally within the range of from about 0.1 mg to about 10 mg per single dose as required. For intranasal or inhaler administration, the dosage is generally formulated as from about a 0.1% to about a 1% (w/v) solution. In practice, the physician will determine the actual dosage which will be most suitable for an individual patient and it will vary with, e.g., age, weight and response of the particular patient. The above dosages are exemplary of the average case but there can, of course, be individual instances where higher or lower dosage ranges are merited, and all such dosages of compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention, are within the scope of the present invention.
Any suitable dosage of an anorectic agent can be used in aspects of the present invention comprising such agents. The dosage of the anorectic agent is generally in the range of from about 0.01 to about 50 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, preferably from about 0.1 to about 10 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, administered singly or as a divided dose. For example, where the anorectic agent is phentermine, the dosage of phentermine is from about 0.01 to 50 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day. In addition, where the anorectic agent is sibutramine, the dosage range is from about 0.01 to about 50 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day; where the anorectic agent is dexfenfluramine or fenfluramine, the dosage range is from about 0.01 to about 50 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, preferably from about 0.1 to about 1 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day; and where the anorectic agent is bromocriptine, the dosage range is from about 0.01 to about 10 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, preferably from about 0.1 to about 10 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day. In practice, the physician will determine the actual dosage of anorectic agent which will be most suitable for an individual patient and it will vary with, e.g., age, weight and response of the particular patient. The above dosages of anorectic agents are exemplary but there can, of course, be individual instances where higher or lower dosage ranges of such anorectic agents are merited, and all such dosages are within the scope of the present invention.
Any suitable dosage of a lipase inhibitor can be used in aspects of the present invention comprising such inhibitors. The dosage of the lipase inhibitor is generally in the range of from about 0.01 to about 50 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, preferably from about 0.05 to about 10 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day, administered singly or as a divided dose. For example, where the lipase inhibitor is tetrahydrolipstatin, the dosage of tetrahydrolipstatin is preferably from about 0.05 to 2 mg/kg body weight of the subject per day. In practice, the physician will determine the actual dosage of lipase inhibitor which will be most suitable for an individual patient and it will vary with, e.g., age, weight and response of the particular patient. The above dosages of lipase inhibitors are exemplary but there can, of course, be individual instances where higher or lower dosage ranges of such lipase inhibitors are merited, and all such dosages are within the scope of the present invention.
Any suitable route of administration may be used in the present invention. It is usually preferred to administer the compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention orally for reasons of convenience; however, they may be administered, for example, percutaneously, or as suppositories for absorption by the rectum, as desired in a given instance. As described above, the administration may be carried out in single or multiple doses, as appropriate.
The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may be administered alone, and are preferably administered as pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, carrier or diluent. The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention will comprise a suitable amount of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention, i.e., an amount sufficient to provide the desired dosage.
The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention can be administered in a wide variety of different dosage forms, i.e., they may be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable inert carriers in any suitable form. Such carriers include solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous media and various non-toxic organic solvents. The pharmaceutical compositions can be formulated to contain a daily dose, or a convenient fraction of a daily dose, in a dosage unit, which may be a single tablet or a capsule or a convenient volume of a liquid.
All of the usual types of pharmaceutical compositions may be used in the present invention, including tablets, lozenges, hard candies, chewable tablets, granules, powders, sprays, capsules, pills, microcapsules, solutions, parenteral solutions, troches, injections (e.g., intravenous, intraperitoneal, intramuscular or subcutaneous), suppositories, elixirs, syrups and suspensions.
For parenteral administration, the compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may be used as solutions in sesame or peanut oil, or as aqueous solutions (e.g., aqueous propyleneglycol), as the case may be, and they are best used in the form of a sterile aqueous solution which may contain other substances; for example, enough salts or glucose to make the solution isotonic, the pH of the solution being suitably adjusted and buffered, where necessary, and surfactants such as, for example, hydroxypropylcellulose. Such oily solutions are suitable for intra-articular, intramuscular and subcutaneous injection purposes. Such aqueous solutions are suitable for intravenous injection purposes.
The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may also be administered topically and this may be done by way of, e.g., creams, jellies, salves, lotions, gels, pastes, ointments, and the like, in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice. The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention of the present invention may also be administered transdermally (e.g., through the use of a patch). Any suitable formulation for transdermal application comprising a compound of the present invention may be employed and such formulations would generally also contain a suitable transdermal carrier, e.g., an absorbable pharmacologically acceptable solvent to promote and assist passage of the compounds through the subject""s skin. For example, suitable transdermal devices may comprise the form of a bandage having a backing member and a reservoir containing the subject compound. Such bandage-type transdermal devices may further include suitable carriers, rate-controlling barriers, and means for securing the transdermal device to the subject""s skin.
As will be described in detail hereinbelow, the pharmaceutical compositions can be prepared by methods commonly employed using conventional, organic or inorganic additives, such as an excipient (e.g., sucrose, starch, mannitol, sorbitol, lactose, glucose, cellulose, talc, calcium phosphate or calcium carbonate), a binder (e.g., cellulose, methylcellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, polypropylpyrrolidone, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatin, gum arabic, polyethyleneglycol, sucrose or starch), a disintegrator (e.g., starch, carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylstarch, low substituted hydroxypropylcellulose, sodium bicarbonate, calcium phosphate, or calcium citrate), a lubricant (e.g., magnesium stearate, light anhydrous silicic acid, talc or sodium lauryl sulfate), a flavoring agent (e.g., citric acid, menthol, glycine or orange powder), a preservative (e.g., sodium benzoate, sodium bisulfite, methylparaben or propylparaben), a stabilizer (e.g., citric acid, sodium citrate or acetic acid), a suspending agent (e.g., methylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, or aluminum stearate), a dispersing agent (e.g., hydroxypropylmethylcellulose), a diluent (e.g., water), a coloring agent, an emulsifying agent, and a base wax (e.g., cocoa butter, white petrolatum or polyethylene glycol).
Any of the compounds, prodrugs, isomers or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may be readily formulated as tablets, capsules, and the like. It is preferable to prepare solutions from water-soluble salts, such as the hydrochloride salt.
In general, all of the pharmaceutical compositions are prepared according to methods usual in pharmaceutical chemistry.
Capsules can be prepared by mixing a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the invention with a suitable diluent and filling the proper amount of the mixture in capsules. The usual diluents include inert powdered substances such as starch of many different kinds, powdered cellulose, especially crystalline and microcrystalline cellulose, sugars such as fructose, mannitol and sucrose, grain flours and similar edible powders.
Tablets can be prepared by direct compression, by wet granulation, or by dry granulation. Their formulations usually incorporate diluents, binders, lubricants and disintegrators as well as a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention. Common diluents include, for example, various types of starch, lactose, mannitol, kaolin, calcium phosphate or sulfate, inorganic salts such as sodium chloride and powdered sugar. Powdered cellulose derivatives may also be used. Common tablet binders include substances such as starch, gelatin and sugars such as lactose, fructose, glucose and the like. Natural and synthetic gums are also convenient, including acacia, alginates, methylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidine and the like. Polyethylene glycol, ethylcellulose and waxes can also serve as binders.
A lubricant is generally necessary in a tablet formulation to prevent the tablet and punches from sticking in the die. The lubricant is chosen from such slippery solids as talc, magnesium and calcium stearate, stearic acid and hydrogenated vegetable oils.
Tablet disintegrators include substances which swell when wetted to break up the tablet and release a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention. They include starches, clays, celluloses, algins and gums. More particularly, corn and potato starches, methylcellulose, agar, bentonite, wood cellulose, powdered natural sponge, cation-exchange resins, alginic acid, guar gum, citrus pulp and carboxymethylcellulose, for example, may be used as well as sodium lauryl sulfate.
Tablets are often coated with sugar as a flavor and sealant, or with film-forming protecting agents to modify the dissolution properties of the tablet. The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may also be formulated as chewable tablets, by using large amounts of pleasant-tasting substances such as mannitol in the formulation, as is now well-established in the art.
Where it is desired to administer a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention as a suppository, any suitable base can be used. Cocoa butter is a traditional suppository base, which may be modified by the addition of waxes to raise its melting point. Water-miscible suppository bases comprising, particularly, polyethylene glycols of various molecular weights are in wide use.
As discussed above, the effect of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention may be delayed or prolonged by proper formulation. For example, a slowly soluble pellet of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention may be prepared and incorporated in a tablet or capsule. The technique may be improved by making pellets of several different dissolution rates and filling capsules with a mixture of the pellets. Tablets or capsules may be coated with a film which resists dissolution for a predictable period of time. The parenteral preparations may also be made long-acting by dissolving or suspending a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention, as the case may be, in oily or emulsified vehicles which allow it to disperse only slowly in the serum.
The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may also be administered to a mammal other than a human. The method of administration and the dosage to be administered to such a mammal will depend, for example, on the animal species and the disease or disorder being treated. The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may be administered to animals in any suitable manner, e.g., orally, parenterally or transdermally, in any suitable form such as, for example, a capsule, bolus, tablet, pellet, e.g., prepared by admixing a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention with a suitable diluent such as carbowax or carnuba wax together with a lubricant, liquid drench or paste, e.g., prepared by dispersing a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention in a pharmaceutically acceptable oil such as peanut oil, sesame oil or corn oil. The compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may also be administered to animals as an implant. Such formulations are prepared in a conventional manner in accordance with standard veterinary practice. As an alternative, the compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention may be administered with the water supply, e.g., in the form of a liquid or water-soluble concentrate. In addition, the compounds, prodrugs, isomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this invention, e.g., within the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention, may be administered in the animal feedstuff, e.g., a concentrated feed additive or premix may be prepared for mixing with the normal animal feed, commonly along with a suitable carrier therefor. The carrier facilitates uniform distribution of a compound, prodrug, isomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of this invention in the, e.g., finished feed with which the premix is blended. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, liquids, e.g., water, oils such as soybean, corn, cottonseed, or volatile organic solvents, and solids, e.g., a small portion of the feed or various suitable meals including alfalfa, soybean, cottonseed oil, linseed oil, corncob, corn, molasses, urea and bone, and mineral mixes.
Since the present invention has an aspect that relates to the treatment of the disease/conditions described herein with a combination of active ingredients which may be administered separately, the invention also relates to combining separate pharmaceutical compositions in kit form. The kit comprises two separate pharmaceutical compositions: a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug, or isomer, and a second compound as described above. The kit comprises a container for containing the separate compositions such as a divided bottle or a divided foil packet. Typically the kit comprises directions for the administration of the separate components. The kit form is particularly advantageous when the separate components are preferably administered in different dosage forms (e.g., oral and parenteral), are administered at different dosage intervals, or when titration of the individual components of the combination is desired by the prescribing physician.
An example of such a kit is a so-called blister pack. Blister packs are well known in the packaging industry and are being widely used for the packaging of pharmaceutical unit dosage forms (tablets, capsules, and the like). Blister packs generally consist of a sheet of relatively stiff material covered with a foil of a preferably transparent plastic material. During the packaging process, recesses are formed in the plastic foil. The recesses have the size and shape of the tablets or capsules to be packed. Next, the tablets or capsules are placed in the recesses and the sheet of relatively stiff material is sealed against the plastic foil at the face of the foil which is opposite from the direction in which the recesses were formed. As a result, the tablets or capsules are sealed in the recesses between the plastic foil and the sheet. Preferably the strength of the sheet is such that the tablets or capsules can be removed from the blister pack by manually applying pressure on the recesses whereby an opening is formed in the sheet at the place of the recess. The tablet or capsule can then be removed via said opening.
It may be desirable to provide a memory aid on the kit, e.g., in the form of numbers next to the tablets or capsules whereby the numbers correspond with the days of the regimen which the tablets or capsules so specified should be ingested. Another example of such a memory aid is a calendar printed on the card, e.g., as follows xe2x80x9cFirst Week, Monday, Tuesday, . . . etc . . . Second Week, Monday, Tuesday, . . . xe2x80x9d etc. Other variations of memory aids will be readily apparent. A xe2x80x9cdaily dosexe2x80x9d can be a single tablet or capsule or several tablets or capsules to be taken on a given day. Also, a daily dose of a compound of Formula I, or a prodrug thereof, or a geometric or optical isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound, prodrug or isomer, can consist of one tablet or capsule while a daily dose of the second compound can consist of several tablets or capsules and vice versa. The memory aid should reflect this.
In another specific embodiment of the invention, a dispenser designed to dispense the daily doses one at a time in the order of their intended use is provided. Preferably, the dispenser is equipped with a memory-aid, so as to further facilitate compliance with the regimen. An example of such a memory-aid is a mechanical counter which indicates the number of daily doses that has been dispensed. Another example of such a memory-aid is a battery-powered micro-chip memory coupled with a liquid crystal readout, or audible reminder signal which, for example, reads out the date that the last daily dose has been taken and/or reminds one when the next dose is to be taken.
Utility of the compounds of Formula I, or the isomers thereof, or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds, or isomers thereof, can be evidenced by activity in at least one of the two assays described below.
As would be appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art, during increased energy expenditure, animals generally consume more oxygen. In addition, metabolic fuels such as, for example, glucose and fatty acids, are oxidized to CO2 and H2O with the concomitant evolution of heat, commonly referred to in the art as thermogenesis. Thus, the measurement of oxygen consumption in animals, including humans and companion animals, is an indirect measure of thermogenesis. Indirect calorimetry is commonly used in animals, e.g., humans, by those skilled in the relevant art to measure such energy expenditures.
Those skilled in the art understand that increased energy expenditure and the concomitant burning of metabolic fuels resulting in the production of heat may be efficacious with respect to the treatment of, e.g., obesity. As is well known by those skilled in the art, thyroid hormones affect cardiac functioning, for example, by causing an increase in the heart rate and, accordingly, an increase in oxygen consumption with concomitant heat production.
The ability of the compounds, isomers thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds and isomers of this invention to generate a thermogenic response may be demonstrated according to the following protocol.
A. Experimental
This in vivo screen is designed to evaluate the efficacy and cardiac effects of compounds that are tissue-selective thyroid hormone agonists. The efficacy endpoints measured are whole body oxygen consumption and the activity of liver mitochondrial alpha-glycerophosphate dehydrogenase (xe2x80x9cmGPDHxe2x80x9d). The cardiac endpoints that are measured are heart weight and heart mGPDH activity. The protocol involves: (a) dosing fatty Zucker rats for about 6 days, (b) measuring oxygen consumption and (c) harvesting tissue for preparation of mitochondria and subsequent assaying of enzyme activity thereby.
B. Preparation of Rats
Male fatty Zucker rats having a body weight range of from about 400 g to about 500 g are housed for from about 3 to about 7 days in individual cages under standard laboratory conditions prior to the initiation of the study.
A compound of Formula I, or an isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound or isomer, vehicle or T3 sodium salt, is administered by oral gavage as a single daily dose given between about 3 p.m. to about 6 p.m. for about 6 days. A compound of Formula I, or an isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound or isomer, or T3 sodium salt is dissolved in a suitably small volume of about 1N NaOH and then brought up to a suitable volume with about 0.01N NaOH containing about 0.25% of methyl cellulose (10:1, 0.01N NaOH/MC:1N NaOH). The dosing volume is about 1 ml.
C. Oxygen Consumption
About 1 day after the last dose of the compound is administered, oxygen consumption is measured using an open circuit, indirect calorimeter (Oxymax, Columbus Instruments, Columbus, Ohio 43204). The Oxymax gas sensors are calibrated with N2 gas and a gas mixture (about 0.5% of CO2, about 20.5% of O2, about 79% of N2) before each experiment.
The subject rats are removed from their home cages and their body weights recorded. The rats are placed into the sealed chambers (43xc3x9743xc3x9710 cm) of the Oxymax, the chambers are placed in the activity monitors, and the air flow rate through the chambers is then set at from about 1.6 L/min to about 1.7 L/min.
The Oxymax software then calculates the oxygen consumption (mL/kg/h) by the rats based on the flow rate of air through the chambers and the difference in oxygen content at the inlet and output ports. The activity monitors have 15 infrared light beams spaced about one inch apart on each axis, and ambulatory activity is recorded when two consecutive beams are broken, and the results are recorded as counts.
Oxygen consumption and ambulatory activity are measured about every 10 min for from about 5 h to about 6.5 h. Resting oxygen consumption is calculated on individual rats by averaging the values excluding the first 5 values and the values obtained during time periods where ambulatory activity exceeds about 100 counts.
The ability of a compound of Formula I, or an isomer thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compound or isomer, (xe2x80x9cthe test thyromimetic compoundsxe2x80x9d), to bind to thyroid hormone receptors can be demonstrated in the following protocol.
A. Preparation of Insect Cell Nuclear Extracts
High Five cell pellets (BTI-TN-5B1-4, catalogue number B855-02, Invitrogen(copyright), Carlsbad, Calif.) obtained about 48 h after infection with baculovirus (GibcoBRL(copyright), Gaithersburg, Md.) expressing either human TRxcex1 or TRxcex2 were suspended in ice cold Sample Buffer (10 mM Tris, pH 8.0; 1 mM MgCl2; 1 mM DTT; 0.05% Tween 20; 1 mM 4-(2-aminoethyl)-benzenesulfonylfluoride; 25 xcexcg/mL leupeptin). After about 10 min incubation on ice, the suspension was homogenized by 20 strokes with a Dounce homogenizer (VWR(copyright) Scientific Products, West Chester, Pa.) and centrifuged at 800xc3x97g for about 15 min at 4xc2x0 C. The pellet (nuclei) was suspended in a hypertonic buffer (0.4 M KCl; 10 mM Tris, pH 8.0; 1 mM MgCl2; 1 mM DTT; 0.05% Tween 20) and incubated for about 30 min on ice. The suspension was centrifuged at 100,000xc3x97g for about 30 min at 4xc2x0 C. The supernatant (nuclear extract) was stored in 0.5 mL aliquots at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C.
B. Binding Assay
Competition binding assays to measure the interaction of the test thyromimetic compounds with thyroid hormone receptor xcex11 and xcex21 (TRxcex1 and TRxcex2) are carried out according to the following protocol.
Solutions of test thyromimetic compounds (final compound concentration of 20 mM) are prepared using 100% DMSO as a solvent. Each compound is serially diluted in an assay buffer (5 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0; 50 mM NaCl; 2 mM EDTA; 10% (v/v) glycerol; 1 mM DTT, xe2x80x9cassay bufferxe2x80x9d) containing 0.4 nM 125I-T3 (specific activity of about 220 Ci/mmol) to yield solutions that varied in compound concentration from about 10 xcexcM to about 0.1 nM.
High Five insect cell nuclear extract containing either TRxcex1 or TRxcex2 is diluted to a total protein concentration of 0.0075 mg/mL using the assay buffer as diluent.
One volume (100 xcexcL) of each thyromimetic compound dilution (containing 0.4 nM 125I-T3) is combined with an equal volume (100 xcexcL) of diluted nuclear extract containing TRxcex11 or TRxcex21 and incubated at RT for about 90 min. 150 xcexcL sample of the binding reaction is removed and placed into a 96-well filter plate (Millipore(copyright), Bedford, Mass.) that had been pre-washed with ice-cold assay buffer. The plate is subjected to vacuum filtration using a filtration manifold (Millipore(copyright)). Each well is washed five times by the addition of 200 xcexcL of ice-cold assay buffer and subsequent vacuum filtration. The plate is removed from the vacuum filtration manifold, the bottom of the plate is briefly dried on paper towels, then 25 xcexcL of Wallac(copyright) (EGandG Wallac(copyright), Gaithersburg, Md.) Optiphase Supermix scintillation cocktail is added to each well and the top of the plate is covered with plastic sealing tape (Microplate Press-on Adhesive Sealing Film, Packard(copyright) Instrument Co., Inc., Downers Grove, Ill.) and the radioactivity is quantitated using a Wallac(copyright) Microbeta 96-Well plate scintillation counter.
The following EXAMPLES are provided solely for the purposes of illustration and do not limit the invention which is defined by the claims.